


未必從心

by liyuanne



Series: 祭品 [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 「我們不結婚，不戀愛，不需要也沒興趣。」她回答，看也不看對方一眼，「男人都是用下半身思考的混蛋。」「哦……」他拉了長音，正當她以為對方的話已經說完了，他突然笑了幾聲，用和剛才完全相同的語調再度開口：「說不定我們的孩子也會這麼想。」這是兩個君王的愛情故事。
Relationships: Hippolyta/Theseus
Series: 祭品 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 五則非常非常短的片段。  
故事在希波呂托斯出生之前。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鐵修斯會成為雅典王，希波呂塔會成為亞馬遜女王。  
試圖和亞馬遜戰士談戀愛是不會有好結果的。

他已經一腳踏上船板，卻沒有將視線從她身上移開。

「和我走吧，希波呂塔。」

他的手伸向她，彷彿希望她能抓住，彷彿希望能牽著她走向天涯海角。他的聲音帶著懇求，他知道她不會答應，她知道他不會強迫她。

「鐵修斯，我有我的國家，你有你的，我們從來不屬於彼此。」

她希望自己的表情夠堅強，但是當未來的雅典王將傾身在她的額上烙下一吻時，眼淚還是奪眶而出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亞馬遜人（英語：Amazones，古希臘語：Ἀμαζών）是古希臘神話中一個由全部皆為女戰士構成的民族。  
在《奧德賽》中，亞馬遜人不允許男人住在她們的領地中或與女性接觸；但為避免絕種，她們會定期同鄰族加加爾人男人結合以繁衍後代。生了男孩則送歸男方（一說殺死或弄成殘廢），生了女孩就留下撫養，訓練她們打仗。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者提醒：這些故事不是按照時序排列。

他的長矛飛了出去，落在遠處的地面。希波呂塔的矛抵著他的喉嚨，臉上的笑帶著一絲不屑。

「曾經闖入冥界的英雄原來就這麼點程度。」她這麼說時，幾乎期待他能露出受傷或者受辱的表情，然而他自滿的笑容反而加深了。她不喜歡這個笑容，非‧常‧不‧喜‧歡。

「所以妳承認我是英雄嘛，嗯？」鐵修斯的眼中的光芒閃爍著，意識到他要做什麼，希波呂塔睜大眼睛，彷彿現在是她跌坐在地上、他持著長矛。「你敢……」

鐵修斯抓住長矛拉向自己，攔腰抱住失去平衡的希波呂塔，然後一個動作翻身到她身上。「噢，我敢。」他說著，用力吻住她的唇。


	3. Chapter 3

「鐵修斯，你瘋了！」她握緊拳頭朝他尖叫。「我是下一任的女王，亞瑪遜需要我！」

「雅典也需要我，而我需要妳。」他回答，站在原地一動也不動。她喜歡他的笑容，喜歡他眼中的光芒，現在她看不到任何一個，她想打他。

為什麼她要讓自己愛上他？為什麼他求她跟著他走時，她真的猶豫了？她很清楚自己該怎麼回答，她是女王的繼承人，她不能離開這裡，她不該。

「你以為你需要我，但是不用一年你就會找到別人，然後……」她的聲音中傳來一聲哽咽。他走過來拭去她的淚水，她想揮開他的手，卻被牢牢地抓住。他緊緊地抱住她，讓她在懷裡哭泣。

「我不能跟你走，你知道我不能。」她不斷地抽噎，他輕吻她的頭髮，平靜地說：「仔細想想，好嗎？我很有耐心，就算要花上十年的時間，我也會等妳的答覆……」

十年後他們的孩子就九歲了。希波呂塔閉上眼睛，任憑淚水流淌。她不敢告訴他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鐵修斯的朋友來拜訪雅典。

「你去了亞瑪遜的地盤？」他坐直身子問道。他想知道她怎麼了，他想知道希波呂塔怎麼了。海格力斯彷彿讀得出他在想什麼，他調整了一下手中的包袱，換了一個姿勢，用一副就事論事的口氣說「她死了。」

「……什麼？」

「她死了，是我殺的。你可以宰了我，只是我不會乖乖讓你取我的命。」聽見對方這麼說，鐵修斯的手已經到了劍柄上，海格力斯卻選在這時候將包袱小心翼翼地遞了出去。「這是你的，我猜。那些女人說他是女王的孩子，但是不曉得父親是誰。他長得和你一樣，所以我就把他帶過來了。」

那不是什麼包袱，而是一個嬰兒。那個嬰兒就像他的縮小版，正睡得香甜。海格力斯說：「他是男孩。留在亞瑪遜，幸運的話那裡的人會念著他是女王的兒子把他扔在路邊，不幸的話他大概會被當作叛徒的孩子被殺吧。」

她死了。她還沒回答他就死了。這麼多年來，他和怪物戰鬥、被人陷害，他從沒哭過，現在卻想大哭一場。他永遠失去她了。但是他的兒子還在這裡，他想好好抓緊他，證明她曾經存在過。

「希波呂托斯。」他說，海格力斯不解地看著他，他閉上雙眼。「他叫希波呂托斯。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鐵修斯乘著阿古斯號第一次來到亞馬遜不久的事情。

她沿著長廊走著，阿古斯號的客人跟在她身後。「亞瑪遜的戰士們不怎麼歡迎男人，你在這裡最好小心一點。」她不知道自己為什麼要給這樣的建議，可能是這個人的眼神和其他人都不一樣，而這個眼神讓她不知怎麼的覺得對方現在就死了會很可惜。這種感覺很奇怪。也許是因為這個人是相當出名的英雄，到處都有他即將改變雅典的傳言吧。

「不歡迎男人……那結婚怎麼辦呢？」對方的語氣若有所思，她哼了一聲，彷彿聽見了一個很可笑的問題。話說回來，這個疑問確實很可笑。

「我們不結婚，不戀愛，不需要也沒興趣。」她回答，看也不看對方一眼，「男人都是用下半身思考的混蛋。」

「哦……」他拉了長音，正當她以為對方的話已經說完了，他突然笑了幾聲，用和剛才完全相同的語調再度開口：「說不定我們的孩子也會這麼想。」

一般的情況下，這時候他就該死了，可能是被她扭斷脖子或者用長矛刺穿。但是不知道是什麼促使她轉過身來瞪著在身後笑的男子，看著他閃爍的雙眼，然後頭一次沒有急著把對方殺掉。他的嘴唇勾成一種女人臉上絕對不會出現的笑意。「當然，如果他是男孩，可能就會認為女人都是勾引別人犯罪的妖精……」

她看不出這個男人是在開玩笑還是怎樣。見鬼的，現在才是他們第一次見面，他連她的名字都不知道就在跟她討論他們未來的孩子。她搜索他的雙眼，它們沒有一絲下流，她好奇它們的光芒從何而來。

「那，會是一個問題。他會是一個拒絕有子嗣的繼承人。」她回答，出乎她自己的意料之外。她以為對方的笑容會消失，畢竟會在外面說這種話的人，絕對不可能希望自己的私生子繼承任何東西，但是他的笑容不僅還在，甚至加深了。

「我很樂意挑戰這點。」他的眼神閃閃發亮。希波呂塔知道自己沒有在和這個叫鐵修斯的男人調情，她知道她沒有。可是看見這個笑容，她卻想抓住他的頭撞向牆壁，因為她的心跳很不像自己地加快了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你長得帥、青春有活力又已經是人類救星的話，就可以像這樣和心儀的女孩拍拖。


End file.
